Tag 194
}} Gruppierungen Atlanta-Überlebende 'Gruppe Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle' Orte der Handlungen Kurzbeschreibung Die Gruppe begräbt ihre Leichen. Amy erwacht als Zombie und wird von Andrea getötet. Sie finden heraus, dass Jim gebissen wurde. Auf ihrer Suche nach einer sicheren Zuflucht und Hilfe machen sich die Überlebenden auf zum Zentrum für Seuchenbekämpfung. Die Familie Morales trennt sich von den übrigen Überlebenden. Jim's Zustand verschlimmert sich und er wird von der Gruppe auf eigenen Wunsch zurück gelassen. Im Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle passiert ein Unfall, der die letzten Zombie-Proben vernichtet. Die Gruppe erreicht das ZfS und wird von Dr. Jenner nach einigem Zögern herein gelassen. Vorspann Rick hockt auf einem Hügel und erzählt Morgan davon, dass er seine Frau und seinen Sohn wiedergefunden hat. Er berichtet auch, dass Atlanta nicht sicher ist und nun den Beißern gehört. Im Camp arbeiten die Überlebenden daran die Zombie-Leichen zu beseitigen. Daryl Dixon zertrümmert mit einer Spitzhacke das Gehirn eines Zombies. T-Dog und Glenn zerren den Untoten in ein nahe gelegenes Feuer. Lori versucht mit Andrea zu reden, die immer noch über dem toten Körper von Amy sitzt und trauert, doch Andrea antwortet nicht. Lori berät sich mit der Gruppe. Shane ist der Meinung, dass Amy genau wie alle anderen Toten behandelt werden soll. Rick möchte nochmal mit Andrea sprechen. Als er gerade mit ihr reden will richtet sie ihre Waffe auf ihn und sagt ihm, dass sie die Sicherheitsvorschriften kennt. Rick zieht sich zurück. Handlung der Folge Daryl empört sich darüber, dass Amy nicht erschossen wird. Er sieht sie als tickende Zeitbombe und schlägt vor sie aus der ferne zu erschießen. Lori Grimes lehnt das Vorhaben ab, und so geht er gemeinsam mit Jim weitere Zombies beseitigen. Gerade, als er mit Jim ein totes Camp-Mitglied ins Feuer werfen will, empört sich Glenn darüber. Er will, dass ihre Leute begraben werden. Widerwillig schaffen sie den Leichnam auf einen anderen Stapel. Daryl macht der Gruppe Vorwürfe und behauptet, dass sie den Zombieangriff provoziert haben, weil sie Merle auf dem Dach zurückgelassen haben. Jim möchte gerade Jacqui helfen, als sie bemerkt, dass er frisches Blut an der Kleidung hat. Sie will wissen, ob er gebissen wurde. Jim beteuert, dass es ihm gut geht und er nicht gebissen wurde, doch Jacqui lässt nicht locker. Sie macht die Gruppe aufmerksam. Jim versucht sich zu wehren, doch sie sehen die Bisswunde an seinem Bauch. Er beteuert weiterhin, dass er okay wäre. Die Gruppe berät, was sie mit Jim machen sollen. Daryl schlägt vor ihm mit der Spitzhacke den Kopf zu zertrümmern. Shane fragt, ob Daryl die Behandlung auch für sich in Anspruch nehmen würde und er bejaht. Dale pflichtet Daryl bei, doch Rick sorgt für Ordnung. Sie reden darüber, dass ein Zentrum für Seuchenschutz vielleicht ein Heilmittel hätte. Shane kann sich nur vorstellen, dass dieses Zentrum im Army Stützpunkt in Fort Benning geben könnte (100 Meilen in der entgegengesetzten Richtung). Als Sie noch Argumente austauschen will Daryl Tatsachen schaffen. Er nimmt sich die Spitzhacke und geht auf Jim zu. Shane stellt sich schützend vor Jim und Rick bedroht ihn das erste Mal mit der Waffe. Daryl lässt von Jim ab. Rick bringt Jim weg. Dale möchte Amy die letzte Ehre erweisen. Er setzt sich zu Andrea und erzählt vom Krebstod seiner Frau, den er erst mit Kennenlernen der beiden Mädchen überwunden hat. Dale erinnert sich, dass heute der Geburtstag von Amy wäre. Andrea erzählt, wie sie die letzten Jahre immer nicht bei den Feiern dabei sein konnte und nur mit ihr telefoniert hat. Sie packt Amys Geschenk für sie aus und legt ihr die Kette um den Hals. Lässt sie wieder allein. Carol möchte die Tötung ihres Mannes mit der Spitzhacke selbst übernehmen. Sie schlägt 3 mal auf den Kopf ein und weint dabei. Langsam kehrt Leben in Amy zurück. Sie erwacht langsam und mit wenig Kraft. Amy bemerkt ihre Schwester, wendet sich ihr zu und schnappt nach ihr. Sie tastet nach ihrem Gesicht und krallt sich an den Haaren fest. Andrea sagt ihr wie sehr sie Amy liebt und tötet sie mit einem Kopfschuss. Rick und Shane befinden sich auf dem Hügel, wo zuvor Jim einige Löcher gegraben hat. - Jim gräbt Löcher, weil er davon geträumt hat Rick bemerkt, wie Shane etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Er fragt und Shane macht Rick vorwürfe, dass er sich mit seiner Gruppe getrennt hat. Rick bleibt bei der Überzeugung, dass die Waffen wichtig waren und seine Entscheidung die richtige war. Daryl fährt mit dem Pickup und den ca. 6-8 Leichen der Camp-Bewohner vor. Er beschwert sich, dass Shane die Regeln geändert hat, denn sie wollten zuerst alle Untoten und Toten verbrennen. Rick weist ihn darauf hin, dass es keine Regeln mehr gibt. Lori tritt hinzu und mahnt genau das an, dass es keine Regeln mehr gibt. Sie will zivilisiert leben und um die verstorbenen trauern. Jim liegt im Wohnwagen und bekommt fieber. Er halluziniert davon, dass er selbst zum Zombie wird. Dale will Andrea helfen Amy's Leiche ins Grab zu legen, doch sie will das unbedingt alleine machen. Alle stehen dabei und trauern um die Toten. Auf dem Rückweg vom Grabhügel verspricht Rick seinem Sohn, dass er sie um keinen Preis mehr verlassen wird. Er nimmt Lori beiseite und möchte ihre Bestätigung zu wissen, dass er das Richtige getan hat. Sie gibt sich diplomatisch und sagt, dass beide Entscheidungen richtig seien. Rick möchte mit der Gruppe zum Zentrum für Seuchenbekämpfung fahren, doch Lori wirft ein, dass alle zu verängstigt seien so nah an die Stadt heran zu fahren. Sie fragt ihn, was er wirklich weiß. Er antwortet, dass er nur weiß, dass er sie liebt. Lori erwiedert, dass sie ihn auch liebt. Im Wohnwagen kümmert sich Carol um Jim, doch sein Fieber wird schlimmer. Er bittet um Wasser und die beiden Frauen gehen hinaus. Rick spricht mit ihm und sagt ihm, dass er Hilfe holen möchte. Jim fantasiert und erzählt, dass sie die Wurzeln der Mangroven beachten sollen, denn sie durchbohren das Boot. Amy wäre da und schwimmt. Rick verspricht Jim, dass er auf's Boot aufpasst. Damit gibt sich Jim zufrieden. Vor dem Wohnwagen spricht Shane mit Lori und versucht sie auf seine Seite zu bringen. Lori hält sich zu Rick. Dieser kommt aus dem Wohnwagen und sie erklärt ihrem Mann, dass sie seine Entscheidung unterstützt. Shane schlägt vor das Camp besser zu schützen und auszubauen. Dale, Rick und Shane machen sich auf um eine Patrouille zu laufen. Shane und Rick laufen ein Stück voraus. Sie diskutieren weiter über das Zentrum. Rick lässt unbedacht fallen, dass er sich nicht so um seine Familie kümmern könnte, wie er es tut. Shane kränkt diese Aussage sehr und macht ihn furchtbar wütend. Sie hören ein Knacken und teilen sich auf. Aus der Entfernung zielt Shane auf Rick, doch er drückt nicht ab. Dale hat sich an Shane herangeschlichen und ihn beobachtet. Shane spielt das Zielen herunter und behauptet er hätte Rick mit einem Zombie verwechselt. Dale ist zutiefst skeptisch. Im Camp sagt Shane, dass er nun auch Rick's Plan befürwortet. Rick geht am nächsten Morgen wieder auf den Hügel und funkt mit Morgan. Er erzählt ihm davon, dass sie weiterziehen und das er eine Nachricht in Glenns Wagen hinterlassen wird. Die Gruppe bereitet sich auf die Abreise vor. Die Familie Morales möchte jedoch lieber nach Angehörigen in Birmingham suchen. So statten Rick und Shane sie mit etwas Munition und einem Revolver aus. Eliza gibt Sophia ihre Lieblingspuppe und alle verabschieden sich von der Familie. Der Konvoi setzt sich in Bewegung. Während der Fahrt verschlimmert sich der Zustand von Jim, als plötzlich der Kühlerschlauch des Wohnwagens platzt. Sie halten an und beratschlagen, was sie nun unternehmen werden. Shane sieht eine Tankstelle und möchte diese auskundschaften. T-Dog begleitet ihn dabei. Rick schaut nach dem kranken Jim. Sie kommen ins Gespräch und er erklärt Rick, dass er zurück gelassen werden will, damit er zu seiner zombifizierten Familie zurückkehren kann. Sie beratschlagen kurz und akzeptieren seine Entscheidung. Jim wird an einen Baum gelehnt. Rick bietet ihm noch einen Revolver an, den Jim aber ablehnt. Alle verabschieden sich und fahren weiter. Edwin Jenner bespricht eine Aufnahme in der er erwähnt, dass seit 193 Tagen der Zustand "Wildfire" ausgerufen wurde und 63 Tage seitdem die Seuche um sich greift. Er sagt, dass es keine Fortschritte gäbe. Er konnte einige Berieselungstürme abstellen um Energie einzusparen. In einem Anti-Seuchenanzug betritt er ein Labor und beginnt einige Tests. Bei den Tests geschieht ein Unfall, der dafür sorgt, dass sämtliche TS-19 Proben vernichtet werden. Er trauert den Proben nach.Die Proben stammen von seiner Frau Candace, die ihren Körper der Forschung gestiftet hat - Er gibt die Hoffnung bei den Videokonferenzen auf und kündigt seinen Selbstmord an. Die Atlanta-Überlebenden treffen in der Zwischenzeit im ZfS ein. Sie sehen viele Leichen weit verstreut. Sie gehen zur Eingangstür. Dr. Jenner wird hierauf aufmerksam gemacht. Er verfolgt die Schritte der Überlebenden. Rick klopft gegen die Tür, doch wird erst nicht reingelassen. Es wird immer dunkler und die Gruppe hat schon die Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgegeben, als Dr. Jenner schließlich doch Mitleid hat und die Tür öffnet. Besonderheiten * Das Boot, von dem Jim spricht könnte als Metapher für die Gruppe gelten, die sich mehr und mehr zersetzt. Jim deutet dadurch an, dass Rick die Führung übernehmen soll und auf das Boot (= die Gruppe) achten soll. * Das Amy schwimmt, ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass sie noch lange Zeit in den Köpfen von Andrea und Dale sein wird. Infizierte * Jim (bereits in , hat es aber bisher verstecken können) * Amy Todesfälle * Amy durch Kopfschuss von Andrea * Ed Peletier Kopf mit Spitzhacke von Carol zertrümmert. Trivia * Im Vorspann spricht Rick mit Morgan über Walki-Talki. Hierbei sagt er im Deutschen, dass die Stadt den Beißern gehört. Im Englischen sagt er, sie gehört den Toten.Rick: Do not enter the city. It belongs to the dead now. - Kategorie:Folge Staffel 1